


New Romantics

by buffydyke



Series: The Story of Us [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Road Trip, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffydyke/pseuds/buffydyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast cars and beautiful girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Romantics

**Author's Note:**

> _The best people in life are free._

Fast cars and beautiful girls; there was a lot that Cordelia Chase liked about life (Vogue, acrylic nails, and every solo that Normani Kordei had ever had, to name a few), but there was something about those two things that seemed to catch her interest the most. 

Currently, Cordelia had the best of both worlds; and twenty miles outside Los Angeles, the best of both worlds meant having Buffy Summers in her passenger seat. 

Around them, the cool March air billowed. It was the first day in months where it had been warm enough to have the top down on Cordy's shiny red convertible, and they hadn't missed the opportunity. (The last time they had gotten said opportunity, it had been the night they'd played a little game in the backseat called "top down, tops off." Honestly, things like that stuck with her.) With one hand on the wheel, one resting on the window ridge, and her hair pulled back by flashy sunglasses in a way that was both practical and aesthetic, Cordelia felt like a queen on the open road.

A queen with her princess. They were perfect, really. 

Beside her, Buffy flipped through the radio stations, trying to find something that caught her interest. The thing about having Buffy as a travelling partner (and, well, a _partner_ in general) was that it was hard to hold her attention for longer than a few moments at any given time. So far, the radio was falling victim to this. 

"You didn't mention the hat," Buffy said suddenly, skipping over a song she had heard too many times to be desirable. "I'm surprised." 

In all honesty, the hat had been the first thing Cordelia had noticed when she'd picked Buffy up. The black skull cap was pulled down over her ears, rivets of hair flowing out from beneath its seam and framing her face in a halo of golden blonde. Paired with skinny jeans and white crop top, it was enough to keep Cordy's gaze locked on her. Futch was a look that Buffy could pull off better than anyone (then again, there wasn't really a look Buffy _couldn't_ pull off). 

Cordelia shrugged. Against the black of the steering wheel, her red nails flared. "You make it work," she said. "You're lucky. You look good in everything! Most people would kill to have that talent."

With a flash in her eyes, Buffy grinned. "Is looking good a talent?" 

At that, Cordelia laughed. "For you it is."

"You know," Buffy said, and there was that tinge to her voice that meant she was up to something, "you look good, too. I like the ascot. Very Fred from Scooby Doo, but in a good way." 

Well. Maybe Buffy wasn't the only one with bold fashion choices. 

"Did you just compare me to Fred?" Cordy raised a brow, glancing over at Buffy. Even for the most focused driver (and this was too nice a car to not be a focused driver), Buffy had a way of being a distraction. Her girlfriend could get her attention with anything, really. 

"Yes," Buffy grinned. "You're very Fred, don't you think? And I'm very Daphne. We're Fred and Daphne, just gayer. Er. Bi-er. You know what I mean." 

Cordy rolled her eyes. "You're so _weird_." 

"Yes. But you like me, though." 

And, well. Cordelia really couldn't argue with that logic. "Yes. A lot, despite the weirdness. You're lucky you're cute."

Buffy just gave her best smile in response and continued flipping through the radio. 

Cordelia's gaze wandered back to the road, to the endless space that stretched out before them. Soon, they'd be in Los Angeles; Buffy's place of origin, and Cordelia's future place of residence. They'd spend the day shopping and holding hands in a place that wasn't their hometown, stealing kisses under streetlights and in the backs of stores. 

It was enough to make Cordelia's heart ache with want. With need. She couldn't remember if she'd felt like this with anyone before.

No one had really mattered before Buffy.

Cordelia was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Buffy skip the opening notes of a song she would recognize anywhere. "Wait!" In her excitement, her sunglasses fell from where they'd been resting. "Go back! It's Taylor!"

Startled, Buffy flipped back to the song, and a grin spread across her face as New Romantics flooded the space between them. "Oh my god! You're right!"

And as they sang along, Buffy's hands in the air and Cordy's head bobbing and nails daring to tap against the surface of her car, Cordelia thought that she was maybe a little bit in love.

Fast cars and beautiful girls; there really wasn't anything she liked better.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [tumblr](http://wlwbuffy.tumblr.com).


End file.
